Traditionally, athletes participating in both running and cycling activities wear one particular item of footwear for cycling, and then change into a different item of footwear for running. For example, while cycling, an athlete might wear cycling shoes that are adapted for use with clipless pedals. These shoes may not be suitable for running, and as such, before running, the athlete might change into running shoes having a flexible sole. Changing out of one item of footwear and into another may be inconvenient and time consuming. Additionally, acquiring multiple items of footwear may be expensive. All athletes, both competitive and casual, may be affected by this inconvenience and expense. In particular, a competitive athlete, such as a triathlete, may be affected, because minimizing both the amount of athletic equipment required for multiple activities and the transition time between activities may be important during timed competitions.
Corresponding reference numerals indicate corresponding parts throughout the several views of the drawings.